Hellmouth:Rifted
by Scott the Wanderer
Summary: Xander sacrifices himself in the place of Angel during Becoming part2. Except he doesn't go to Hell. He went somewhere much worse.
1. Chapter 1

Hellmouth: Rifted

AU: Main story set in season three. In a deal made with the Devil a mortal soul has bought a new chance for a better life for the Champions. A chance where some wrongs could be put right, some mistakes might be left unmade, and lives could be left unbroken. Unfortunately the Lord of Lies has added a few twists to the mix.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this story save the Original Character: Donovan. Specifically I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, angel the Series, Rifts, The Coalition States, Juicers, Cyberknights, or any other TV show or game. I am making no money off of this work.

Spoiler alert: Pretty much all of Buffy and Angel.

Pairings: I make no promises, everything is in the wind.

* * *

Interrupted Sacrifice:

Angel's Mansion

Buffy raised her sword over the kneeling Angelus, having knocked him to the ground. She stopped suddenly as he gasped and moaned in pain, his eyes glowing red momentarily. To her shock, he looked up at her, and then collapsed to the floor sobbing. *It's a trick* she thought, but her decisiveness wavered as he looked up at her again.

"Buffy? What's going on?" he asked softly, looking at her with an expression of confusion. He got to his feet slowly, and said, "Where are we? I ... I don't remember."

She lowered her sword slowly, searching his face, wanting to believe that somehow Angel had really come back to her. "Angel?" she said uncertainly.

He saw the cut on her arm, and reached out to touch it, saying, "You're hurt!" She looked down absent-mindedly at her arm and then back into his face. She let him pull her into his arms, holding her closely. "Oh, Buffy...God. I feel like I haven't seen you in months."

Her last bit of wariness dissolved and she let herself relax, realizing he was really back. *It worked, Willow saved him* she realized. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"Oh my God, everything's so muddled," he said. He sighed then and kissed her on the shoulder. "Oh, Buffy."

She started to cry then, more in relief that the nightmare was over more than for any other reason. Then, she heard a rumble. *No.*

She looked over his shoulder and watched in horror as Acathla's face moved. His eyes began to glow, and his mouth opened, releasing a vortex that Buffy realized was the portal to Hell. It was small at first, but began to grow at a frightening rate.

*God, no, this can't be happening* Buffy thought in disbelief as she pulled away and looked at Angel. Her Angel, who she had thought was lost forever to the demon inside him. *Of all the horrible Hellmouth-like timing. NOW, Willow managed to do the curse?*

She knew what she had to do, and in that moment she understood Whistler's words to her earlier that day.

{"Maybe I should ask, what are you prepared to give up?"}

She held back a sob when Angel asked, "What's happening?"

She looked at him lovingly, and whispered, "Sshh...don't worry about it." She brushed her fingers over his lips, and across his cheek, realizing that this would be the last time she would ever see or touch Angel, if she didn't want the whole world sucked into Hell. Leaving her hand on his cheek, she kissed him gently. He returned the kiss, and it deepened. Sensing rather than seeing that the vortex had grown even wider, she knew she had to act before she lost her resolve. She pulled away and whispered, "I love you." She looked into his eyes, trying not to cry.

He whispered back, "I love you." The love and trust in his eyes broke her heart. He believed that she would never hurt him, but she was about to have to prove him wrong. She touched his lips with her fingers, thinking, *Please forgive me* She said, "Close your eyes," nodding reassuringly. He obeyed, and she kissed him one last time.

*Good-bye, My Angel.*

She stepped back, raised her sword, closed her eyes and thrust it into his chest…

Only she hadn't known another pair of eyes had been watching the whole fight. Once again this man would risk everything for the woman he loved. *She better appreciate this.* he thought to himself as he dove through the air and knocked Angel aside just before the blade struck.

Her eyes flew open as she felt the blade slide in. *Oh my god. XANDER!* A serenely sad look upon his face as the sword plunged through his lung and into Acathla. A bright light emanated from the sword, and she stepped back. He reached out to her, and then looked down at the sword still inside him. She stepped back further, not wanting to take her eyes off the sword, not wanting to look into the face of the man who just proved he loved her more than anything.

"You're Welcome, Buff." he whispered hoarsely. That three words was enough to rip her heart in two. She saw the vortex meet the energy emanating from the sword, and suddenly, Xander was swept away into the vortex. After he disappeared, Acathla's mouth closed.

Acathla went dormant again.

But Xander was gone forever.

Buffy fell to her knees, her body wracked with sobs to the point she could barely breathe. *Xander is gone.* her mind screamed at her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, smudging what little makeup she had. "He did it for me. Why? He could have lived. He should have lived. Why did he do that?"

Angel moved to take Buffy in his arms. The last few months were clearer to him now. He wanted to just runaway, but Buffy needed him now. There was no Xander to comfort her. *It's my fault, all my fault….* He chastised himself bitterly. "He loved you, Buffy. More than anyone ever realized. He knew losing me would destroy you…"

The answer wasn't helping Buffy at all. All she could was cry even harder. She had lost so much. When her body could finally shed no more tears she just lay limp in his arms. "Why?"

"Oh, the answer you're looking for has already been given. Sweet cheeks." The now all too familiar voice of Whistler was an assault to the senses. From the looks both Angel and Buffy shot the balance demon it was quite obvious he was moments form death and horrible dismemberment. "Your boy, the White Knight, made a deal with the Devil. Actually it was more of a bet. One you helped him win by the way. The moment you were ready to plunge that sword in Rat-breath, Xander won. Problem is to really win he had to take Rat-breaths place."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Angel growled. "The man hated me. He'd stake me in a second if it weren't for Buffy." Angel's use of the word man instead of whelp or boy was not lost on either Buffy or Whistler. Angel had a new respect for Xander.

"Me." Buffy said softly. "I never saw it until now, but he would do anything for me." The realization brought a new empty ache to the slayer. She couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if she had chosen him instead of Angel. "He saved you, because it would make me happy."

"And Princess Sweet cheeks wins the prize, except she is only half right." Whistler comments as he takes a seat on the back of the couch. "Xander saw a glimpse of the future, a very, very bad future that this incident here was a key player in. He also knew he is the only one that none of the Powers That Be have any plans for. So he made a bet with the only being he could think of who would lay such a wager and voila he won and you get to keep Angel."

* * *

Portal to Hell?

Michigan, PA 105

"Deadboys? Around here?" The deep baritone voice of Robert seemed incredulous. "What's next? Water Elementals in the Desert?" Even as he spoke the massive form of the Titan juicer was hefting his heavy railgun into firing position. Laser blasts few silently overhead creating a suppressive wall of death.

"Can we ask questions later, Robbie?" Raymond's more nasal voice was highly annoyed at his brother in arms. While Robert was an Eleven foot mass of muscle, Raymond was a Hyperion Juicer. He was obviously still chemically enhanced but where Robert was optimized for strength, Raymond was built for speed. Hefting a pair of large energy pistols he prepared for a short sprint of a hundred meters, something he could cover in less than four seconds. "I'll split their fire and try to preserve your cover."

Robert nodded with three squads of Deadboys firing on them their cover wasn't going to last much longer under the withering fire. The whine of the railgun charging sent shivers down Robert's spine. "Eat hot steel Hate Mongers!" the giant of a man bellowed over the staccato of his weapon launching dozens of projectiles at mach two towards the enemy.

Raymond was up and moving faster than most eyes could follow. His Juicer enhanced metabolism, muscles, and reflexes allowed him to zig-zag through the open. The few laser blasts that came from Deadboys braving railgun fire were child's play to avoid. Of course Ray had to show off by firing back plasma bursts from his pair of heavy pistols. "Yeah, eat that." He taunted as he slid under the cover of another burnt tank wreck.

"About time you got yer ass over here." The mechanically distorted voice of Frank chided Raymond. Frank had long ago replaced most of his body with bionics, mostly because he kept losing bit of it n combat. "Lift this plate off of me, will ya. I could, but I got no leverage." Raymond hadn't even bothered answering. Even as their cover was being peppered with the sizzle-hiss-crack of laser blasts, he freed his commanding officer.

"Aimee is almost done with the ritual." Deborah reported. The tiny redhead was not at all happy with the situation. That was evident to those who knew her by the fact that she was engulfed in blue-white flames. "How far are they out Ray?" When the juicer responded there was a momentary pause and then some horrified screams as amongst the Deadboys erupted a pillar of plasma flames so hot steel was instantly vaporized. "How are Alan and Charlie?" The woman asked as her flames faded to a more yellow with blue core.

"If we can get somewhere safe, they'll make it. The dumb lummoxes got pretty shot up buying us time." The normally happy voice of Marie sounded tired and defeated over the speaker system of her Medic's armor. "I don't mean to be a bother, but could we tell Aimee and Rose to hurry it up a bit. We stay here much longer, my boys are gonna die."

"I wouldn't disturb them now. Their spreading blessed salt and burning herbs like it's Woodstock." The sassy Berta quipped with a half grin behind the face plate of her armor. Unlike the others she was carrying a revolving grenade launcher. Peaking over the tanks she lined up her shot and the whump-whump-whump of her weapon was answered with the BOOM-BOOM-BOOM disruption of the enemy lines.

In the moments of Silence afterwards Aimee and Roses pleas were answered, unfortunate the answer was: No, but here is a parting gift. A massive rip in reality opened just behind Robert and out fell a young man impaled by a sword through his lung. Then the rift clapped shut with a reverberating crack of thunder. One of the Deadboys took the opportunity to arm and throw a Fusion Block which landed right next to Robert.

Now, normally the concentrated explosive would just wipe out everything in ten feet. However Robbie was carrying a nuclear powerpack for his Railgun. The Fusion Block would easily crack the case irradiating everything for a mile. These facts were racing through the Titan juicers mind as he watched counter tick away. However, he was still in mild shock form the sudden appearance and disappearance of the Rift. He couldn't move even with his Juicer reflexes, he could not make himself move. He did the only thing he could think of, he closed his eyes and prayed.

The explosion did come, but Robert found he was still alive. Plus it was too far away. Opening he eyes he saw the young man who had been sprawled on the ground, now leaning over the hull of the twisted APC Robert had been using for cover. Blood dripped from the corner of the young mans mouth as he looked to Robert and said "You're welcome." Before passing out.

* * *

Alright there is the prologue. Thoughts? Ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

Hellmouth: Rifted

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Palladium, Rifts, Wormwood, Phase World, or any TV Show. I am making no money off of this work.

Reviews: Yes please. No flames, but constructive criticism is a MUST. Also if you have some major or minor plot-bunny concerning our favorite goofball White Knight in Rifts Earth feel free to let me know.

The Story will progress upon Xander's return to Sunnydale with occasional flashbacks of both his adventures and the Scooby Gang's Summer.

* * *

Newjack187: Yes, I could so see Xander actually getting himself the number two slot for Most Wanted ahead of everybody but Erin Tarn. I had thought of Xander vs the Horseman, but Xander in Africa is too much a Season Eight thing. I could do that in a future date in another. As for Character class Xander's outlook and talents lend him to so many possibilities from simple HeadHunter to Cyberknight to Sea Inquisitor to Techno Wizard. I decided on something rather interesting as you will see below.

* * *

Sunnydale High School Library, Saturday August 29th 1998, 1:17 AM

The week before school starts for the year is a bustling time inside the schoolhouse at least. While students dread the return of classes and assignments, the custodial staff dreads the end of their summertime respite. That is no truer than in Sunnydale. Despite the efforts of the Scooby Gang to clean their own messes, there is always extra cleaning and repair work that needs to be done. So when Jarret Phelps, Head Custodian, notices that the lights in the Library are on and he hears the familiar voices of Mr. Giles and Buffy Summers he decides to put away the floor buffer and head home. Tomorrow was likely to be a very long day.

Buffy is sitting back in her usual spot her feet up on the table. She'd been asleep when Giles had called so dressed as quickly as she could in the dark and headed right to the library. The fact that she was dressed literally to kill was a complete accident, she had been half awake when she grabbed her red thong and lowrise jeans and been only slight more awake when she had forced on the baby t-shirt. To say she looked good was an understatement. Angel and her mom keep throwing her looks, which she blithely ignored.s

"What's the sitch, G-man?" Buffy asks with a slight smile on her face. Today is her turn to use the dreaded nickname Xander had stuck to Giles. "A girl needs her beauty sleep."

Gile, immaculate in his normal tweeds, the Scoobies are beginning to wonder if he owns any other types of clothes at all, the only real sign that he was at all flustered was that he was polishing his glasses. It's a nervous habit he had picked up and that the Scoobies had given him cause to exercise all too frequently. Looking to Buffy he frowns until she removes her feet from the table.

"I do wish you would use proper English, Buffy. And please refrain form using that awful nickname." He adds when he saw Buffy waiting for the classic response. Truth is Giles would legally change his name to G-man if it would bring back the originator of the moniker. "The situation is possibly dire, Buffy. I summoned you all because the Bagh Dach charm has been activated."

Willow actually paled at the mention of the spell and stiffened in her seat. Oz sensing her worry seemed to stiffen as well, but unlike Willow's panicked face he was relatively calm. The pair of them had started dressing much like each other in that cute way couples do. Willow was finally daring enough to wear a knee length jean skirt and long sleeved shirt. Oz dressed in jeans sported a similar long sleeved Tee.

"Are you sure, Giles? That spell is very sensitive. I mean there is not any sort of planetary alignment here to help a caster with the ritual needed." Willow voice creeps a bit. She had helped Giles cast the charm weeks ago and there was a lot of pings that just turned out negative.

"I'm afraid the Charm is correct this time Willow. I have cast several divinations and they all agree, someone is going to open the Hellmouth tonight at some point." Giles sighed as he put his glasses back on his face. "I do not know how long we have, so we should arm ourselves and prepare spells now."

Angel's already moving to the cage and to the weapons locker. He is quite surprised to find that Joyce there beside him. In moments the Summers matriarch has Crossbows for herself, Cordellia and Dawn. Angel hands Buffy a pair of Kukri she has been practicing with and takes a Scottish claymore for himself. As he steps aside Oz grabs a battle axe and hands Giles the bastard Sword. As they evacuated the cages Willow takes long enough to grab both herself and Amy a pair of Roman Gladiuses. Everyone knew the score, Buffy and Angel are the main line, Giles and Oz protect Willow and Amy while they cast and Dawn, Cordelia and Joyce play sniper.

"So what's the deal with the Bagged Duck Charm, Giles?" Buffy asks as the seconds pass. She never would tell everyone that she purposely mispronounces such things just for fun. "Sounds like Chinese take out."

Giles pinches the bridge of his nose in consternation. Meanwhile the others were chuckling softly, even Joyce who hasnot laughed much the last few months.

"It's Bagh Dach, Buffy. It's actually a spell of ancient Greek origins. Casting it on a Hellmouth or other such dimensional weak spot allows advanced warning of any potential Dimensional Rifts." Giles explains as he finally got a hold of his composure.

"So why was Willow concerned that this might be a false alarm?" This time it is Cordellia. "I mean Dimensional Rift does not sound good and if that is all this spell detects…"

"Because, Cordellia, I am certain Mr. Giles probably cast this spell with the highest sensitivity in mind. Hellmouths and Leyline Nexuses have occasional micro-rifts some are literally microscopic and other barely bigger than a housefly. I am also certain that Mr. Giles cast a set of divinations that would tell him how large a Rift we should expect." Joyce adds in. Everyone except Giles turns to look at her in complete shock. "When Buffy told me she was the Slayer I demanded that Mr. Giles allow me to read materials on her calling. I found it fascinating and oddly helpful in my job too." She added with a knowing grin.

"I have even more respect for you now Mrs Summers." Angel adds which got him a grin from the elder Summers lady. "Not many parents would be so accepting and understanding."

"Hey, quit sucking up to your Ex-Girlfriends mom." Cordellia snaps. "Especially since you've yet to meet my parents." The ex cheerleaders rebuke actually cowed the master vampire.

Buffy actually chuckles out loud. She never would have guessed that when she broke it off with Angel that Cordellia would actually snatch him up. When she found out why she kinda thought it was sweet. Apparently the master Vampire took up Xander's place in the Prom Queen's heart by making sure she knew she still had people who really cared for her. Which is the truth, since Xander's disappearance the Scoobies had become extremely close knit. Hell, Cordellia now hangs out with Willow and takes the young wicca shopping on occasion. Oz and Giles often jam and are teaching Buffy how to play Xander's guitar. Angel opened a small showing of his work at Joyce's Gallery. Every Friday night there is a movie marathon after Patrol with Amy making Brownies for everyone.

"So not to be the impatient one here, but is the Rift ever going to open." Of course twelve year old Dawn would be the one to be impatient. If she wasn't such a crackshot with a crossbow she would be forbidden from helping. "I mean I was having a really good dream about a Speedo…."

She never gets to finish her thought as in the stacks a blue white rip in reality forms. At first it is a slit of energy almost too bright to look at, suddenly it seems to open revealing what appears to be a crumbling city. For the briefest moment there is eerie silence only for the Library to be filled with the sounds of warfare. Through the tear the Scoobies see a sight as horrifying as D-Day on Normandy Bbeach. A trio of glittering eleven feet tall armored suits with massive shoulder cannons are standing in a last defense line against what look to be hundreds of soldiers clad in black skeletal armor. Three cracks of thunder later the Scoobies are momentarily deafened and the windows of Library explode outward from the sound. They are literally shocked into inactivity by what they saw before them. Unfortunately this is bad news as a gigantic no-neck demon steps through the gate. At least it looks like a demon. It has similar skeletal designs to the army in black, but on each shoulder was a strange cannon like protrusion.

Not waiting to see what the supposed demon wants Angel launches himself on the beast. His vampiric speed makes him faster than any human has a right to be and his slams the claymore into the demons forehead. If it had been flesh or even ordinary steel the weapon would likely have split the enemy in two. However the blade simply shatters on contact not even scratching the surface. With a contemptuous swat of the Mauler's massive hand Angel is sent flying into the far wall where he falls to the floor in a seemingly boneless lump. Buffy snarls and almost leaps to the attack but is stopped when several other figures come through the gate. The lead pair look like knights of old, but their weapons appear to be straight out of sci-fi and two dozen others stream through and past the demon. One man doesn't make it far and is physically crushed by the Mualer's left fist. The spray of blood and gore paint the war machine in arterial red.

"Stop her and the rest of them, they'll be slaughtered. Scott help handle the Mauler." The knight in bone white armor booms out. His voice would be familiar to the Scoobies if their ears weren't still ringing from the Boom Guns. "Coalition Scum you will not harm my friends ever again." The Knight screams as he threw aside his rifle and from each hand springs a blinding blue energy sword.

The crowd surges forward, over-running Buffy, Giles and Oz and sweeping them farther way from the Mauler and pair of Knights. Buffy tries to resist and if it was just one person she probably could escape, but several strong men are holding her, Giles and Oz. When she sees they were just humans she stops struggling and but isn't at all happy about it. Looking frantically for Giles and Oz to help her she sees the werewolf and Watcher are similarly restrained.

"Let me go, I can help them. I know how to fight." She cries out, not even able to hear herself. The people holding her just shake their heads.

"Hey, Deadboy, eat particle beam." The Knight in dark armor says as he raises a strange looking pistol. A beam of golden energy lances out and strikes the Mauler dead on in the face plate leaving a smoking ruin.

"Booyah headshot. I knew you dating that gunslinger would pay off for you." The other Knight quips as he goes to offensive. His twin blades rip massive tears in the Mauler power armor. The man in the suit keeps trying to get a bead, but his plasma cannons prove to be deficient at tracking the man.

"So why did you grouse the whole time we were dating?" The Dark Knight shoots back as his guns bore two new holes in the machines armor..

"Because she was hot and I saw her first." The White Knight delivers the age old argument flawlessly even as he parries a wicked jab from the Mualer.

The Scoobies watched in amazement as the pair of knights tear into what is now obviously a war machine. Behind them the Rift is closing slowly as if it had unleashed what it was supposed to. The Mauler was losing, badly. Every time it acted the Knight in bone white armor easily countered, at one pint slicing of it's left arm off with an energy blade. The Knight in black armor seemed content stand back and keep firing with pistols. The Gold beams vaporizing and melting armor with every hit. Finally the Mauler got in a lucky shot and knocked the White Knight clear across the library and then turned to face the Dark Knight.

"Self Destruct Sequence engaged. Minimum safe distance 30 meters." A mechanical female voice from the Mauler armor declared followed by an evil sounding laugh.

"Bad mistake DeadBoy." The Dark knight quips before pulling out a strange sawed off shotgun from behind his neck. A massive sonic boom later and the Mauler is knocked through the Dimensional Rift before it closed. "Fuck, that hurts." The Knight curses as he holds the sawed off in his other hand as he shakes his right like he'd really banged it hard. "Lesson for me. Never, ever try to used a sawed off to duplicate a Boom Gun."

"Well, it worked. Of course all our ideas seem to work." The white Knight chuckles. "Well except for the replicator thing. But I still say if it tastes good who cares if it looks like gray oatmeal." It's obvious he wasn't badly hurt as he rises to his feet but his armor looks dented from where the Mauler struck him. Taking off his helmet the White Knight reveals and all too familiar face to the Scoobies. "God it is great to be home, again." This last line being the first the Scoobies hear as the ringing in their ears finally stops.

"XANDER?!?!" The entire group of Scoobies cry out in surprise.

"You were right, all of the conscious ones called it." The Black Knight chuckles in a very familiar voice. Then the man removes his hem revealing his features.

"XANDER?" Again the group is in unison. Poor Willows eyes roll up in her head and she faints dead away.

"I guess we have some explaining to do, huh?" The Xander in white asks the rhetorical question.


	3. Chapter 3

Hellmouth: Rifted

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Palladium, Rifts, Wormwood, Phase World, or any TV Show. I am making no money off of this work.

Reviews: Yes please. No flames, but constructive criticism is a MUST. Also if you have some major or minor plot-bunny concerning our favorite goofball White Knight in Rifts Earth feel free to let me know.

The Story will progress upon Xander's return to Sunnydale with occasional flashbacks of both his adventures and the Scooby Gang's Summer.

Unknown Location PA 106

Beep- Beep- Beep- Beep-

The incessant rhythm of the monitors around the room are annoying in the extreme. Xander can count more than ninety different sets of rhythms. He isn't sure how he does that, if you asked him to do it a month ago he would have thought you were insane. Now it is like second nature. Just like he understands the different languages he keeps hearing. He knows the most common is English, then there was Spanish, but then his mind offers names for the other two languages. Dragonese and Dwarven. Is he insane? He isn't quite sure.

"Ah, you are awake! Faking sleep will not fool me. The brainwave monitors are infallible. There is far too much activity for you to be asleep." A gravelly voice speaking English with a strange clipped accent sounded from his right. "Your brother is awake as well. Good, I do not have to explain things twice."

Brother? I don't have a brother. Xander's mind raced. Suddenly, new memories seem to suddenly explode into his mind. If he could move his arm he'd grip his head, as it was he was grinding his teeth in pain an shock. After what seems like decade the pain ends and Xander's whole body relaxes. Scott. My brother is Scott.

"Ah, I see you both have incorporated the memories and skills. This is normally when my subjects suffer their brain hemorrhages." The voice spoke again, this time sounding pleased. "You're probably both curious about what has been done to you. Normally it tradition of my kind to ignore the concerns of Lab Rats, however for my experiment to succeed I find I need to communicate with my guinea pigs as it were." He voice sounded both disgusted and amused by this. "Two centuries ago I stumbled across a lost prize, the true Library of Alexandria. Not the flimsy scrolls that most assume, but the living crystal library." The voice continued. "All the knowledge of the True Atlantean civilization and their allies the Chiang Ku. Dragons. Imagine my surprise when I could not access the skills and secrets. Only True Atlanteans and Dragons can properly use the crystals. Alas I am neither. You two however are two of the most interesting specimens of True Atlantean I have come across."

What the hell is a True Atlantean? Why is he saying I am one? Does this mean I am not human. The thoughts raced trough Xander's mind and started a panic reaction. There was however a calming influence. Xander had never experienced this before, but he was certain Scott was reaching out to him mentally. ~Calm down, my brother. Panic will get us nowhere. This Mad Doctor apparently has not read the Evil Warlord rules.~ The voice in mind seemed almost amused, and Xander found he was too. No kidding. He's in full on monologue. ~The longer he is the longer we have time to formulate an escape plan.~ Are you sure you're my brother? You talk a little bit like G-man. ~Well, like you I remember when I wasn't, but with the new memories, we're closer than brothers.~ Okay, I thought that too, was just checking.

"…You can imagine my chagrin. Even when I caught a True Atlantean, their brains and minds were too fragile to handle the load I wanted to put in place. One by one their brains almost literally dribbled out their nose thanks to aneurysms and cascade failures." The gravelly voice continued on despite part of it's lecture being ignored. "Then I find two amazing subjects. You, Alexander LaVelle Harris, are physically superior to even the most athletic True Atlantean. Yes, a far cry from that mystically empowered female you know as Buffy, but much stronger, tougher and faster than any normal human has a right to be. Not to mention your ability to cogitate at speeds approaching precognition. Then there is you, Scott David Anderson, stronger and tougher than human as well, in fact slightly stronger than Alexander here, although not nearly as fast, but you make up for it with how rapidly you heal. Then there is your mental acumen, your brain structure a marvel of genetics, full eidetic memory, genius level intellect, and the ability to multitask on more than eight individual complex thoughts at once. You do not find combinations like this every day and with the already tenuous nature of True Atlantean DNA, I could not simply merge the DNA of ten individuals together and expect the crystals to activate. Which brings us to why you are now brothers…"

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! The lab shook interrupting the gravelly voice. In fact Xander heard a thump followed by several crashes, a squeal of pain and a slow death rattle. Wondering what the hell was going on Xander tried to sit up again and groaned as he felt the restraint around his chest tighten. The sounds of railgun fire and particle beam fire flooded the lab for a few moments before all too familiar voices shouted out in victory.

"Heya, Kid, I bet your glad to see my metallic face." The all too familiar electronically edged voice of Frank was a welcome sound to Xander. And true enough he was glad to see his face as the cyborg was cutting his restraints.

Sunnydale High School Library: Saturday August 29th 1998, 2:23 AM

"…and we blew the lab sky high after freeing our fellow captives. " Xander finished the telling of his ordeal under the knife of the Gene Splicer. He'd watched the others for their reactions. Simply stunned would have easily explained most of it. Even the normally stoic Angel seemed to be in slight shock. "And that as they say is that." With that the native Californian took a twinkie and proceeded to eat it the correct way, stuffing the whole cake in his mouth.

"Before you ask the obvious questions, I'll field them." Scott started. Now that the Scoobies had some time to observe the apparently identical twins, some differences were apparently. Scott was built like a linebacker rather than a swimmer, his eyes were hazel not chocolate brown, and his hair was chocolate brown not black. His voice is also a half octave deeper. "Xander and I are genetically engineered beings. The Gene Splicer analyzed or DNA and combined the best parts, while neutralizing any defects. The Harris Alcoholism gene joins the Anderson Diabetes gene along with many others in being corrected. We are both 100% human as True Atlanteans are just a subspecies of humanity, much like Caucasians or Native Americans." He paused there for that point to sink in to Giles and Buffy. "Our genetic makeup is roughly 55-45 towards our respect identities. Our original bodies were destroyed and effectively our souls transferred to our new bodies. As for our memories, we both have all the memories that each other had up to the moment of replication. In other words, I remember all of Xander's past and he remembers all of mine. Finally we share a telepathic link. We can communicate to each other over some distance. Now I suppose you have specific questions."

"Oh, oh yes." Rupert Giles was busily polishing his glasses. The boy he'd come to care for much like a son was back, as twins. It would be disturbing enough without everything else they witnessed and heard. "When you say True Atlantean, what exactly does this mean? We all know the story of Atlantis, I assume you are claiming to be descendants of that islands inhabitants. " the intellectual Watcher in him was quite fascinated by this turn of events so it was only natural it was his first question.

"Well first, G-man, Atlantis was a continent. The True Atlanteans were a civilization who mastered magic and Dimensional magicks that would makes some gods jealous. They harnessed the Ley lines of their home with great pyramids. In fact they were the ones to teach the other civilizations the art of building Pyramids. They also mastered Tattoo magic, a gift they received from some allies. Most of all they were just simply masters of magic. Our bodies adapted over time to use of magic. Other than that and our life span there is not much difference between a True Atlantean and a Mediterranean."

"Life span?" This time it was Buffy and Dawn in almost unison.

"Well, what Xander was alluding to is the fact that dying of Old age won't come for another five hundred years or so. At which time we'll look about fifty." Scott answered softly.

"Now I know the PTB hate me." Angel shook his head as he muttered. "Five hundred years of being called Deadboy." The intentional joke caused a laugh through the Scoobies, but Xander and Scott visibly shuddered. If they had been watching, the same shudder would have been seen amongst the other refugees.

Recovering a bit form awful memories of CS prison camp, Xander spoke. "No, Angel, I wouldn't call you Deadboy now even if Angelus came back and took out have the town using a spork to flay people alive." Pausing for a moment he continued. "Deadboys is the nickname of Coalition Soldiers. Imagine Hitler's Nazi Germany centered in Chicago, being rabidly pro-human and anti supernatural. I had thought them just misguided until I heard what they did to a village that harbored a Druidess. The woman was a healer who once a year did a blessing of the crops with some holy water. The Deadboys came in killed the men and children before entertaining themselves with the women, crucified the Druidess, gathered the survivors into the town chapel, burnt it to the ground with flamethrowers, looted the town then atomized it with a strike of Long Range missiles to cover their tracks. I was too late to save Caitlynn, but she relayed the story. So, Angel, I may call you many things, but Deadboy will never cross my lips in reference to you."

"My God! What kind of savages…" Joyce was the one to speak first, unable to comprehend how civilized men could do such evil.

"Not Savages, the Coalition States is one the most technologically advanced empires left on Earth. There are nations with better robotics and countries with better weapons, but overall the Coalition is ahead of the game in everything else." Scott spoke. "But for all it's science it is just a nation of scared people listening to a charming Demagogue. Of course, if you saw that world you'd understand why people are afraid. Still their actions are their own fault."

"Could we not talk about them, or anything else terrible for a while? We just wanna know what happened with you two clone rangers and these guys here." Cordelia piped up hoping to avoid any more unpleasantness. One could only take so much after all.

"Sure, Cordy, whatever you want." Xander replied almost instinctively. "Our guests are not real." As he said that they faded away, including he gore form the one killed by the Mauler, the only hint they were there at all was a gaping audience. "A very rare spell, Servant Mob. Useful, but only for what a group of normal humans could do or carry, useful for cleaning, moving, and distractions."

"Good lord, Xander. Please do not tell me you dabble in magicks now." Giles said with more than a little concern. The debacle with the love spell was infamous. It had also been damn frightening. "Your record is not the best."

Xander had tried not to show the slight hurt that comment caused. For him it had been fifteen years. He had grown up considerably. His time as a Knight had taught him discipline as well as control over his emotions. However Giles was like a father to him and he fervently wanted his approval. So this admonition cuased the goofball exterior to crack just a bit and reveal just a moment pain. Willow may have seen it, but everybody else was largely clueless, well except for Scott.

"No, it was not his spell, Giles. Although I would trust Xander with any scroll or item I possess. For as long as I have known him he has shown a great deal of restraint and maturity with the use of magic and his own Psionic prowess." Scott was not going to let this slight against his brother go. Not when the man started doubting his own heroics. "Xander is no longer exactly who he used to be. That damnedable genesplicer thought it would be funny to make him a natural Psi-Slayer, a natural predator who feeds on the Potential Psychic Energy of living beings. Only Angel here understands his instincts. The instincts to hunt prey, to toy with it as he gives chase. The urge to kill your prey because then the sustenance you feed off is so much sweeter." Scott paused as the others looked to Xander in sympathy. "He never gave in to harming an innocent. Not once even when we had a long dry spell of not finding trouble. He conquered his instincts immediately, became a CyberKnight as is one of the noblest souls to wear that mantle. So don't judge him by what he did fifteen years in his past." By the end Scott was more than a bit vocal, positively yelling like some Drill Sergeant teaching his troops something damned important.

"Yes, quite. I am sorry Xander. I forgot so much time had passed for you. Obviously you have matured more than a little. I was merely having a flashback as it were." Giles said putting his glasses back one and actually looking contrite. "I will admit that even during that mishap you were remarkably more mature in action than other men would have been."

" 's okay." Xander started only to be interrupted.

"No. no it is not 'okay', Xander." Joyce started. "We all came to some very interesting realizations this Summer. We should not be backsliding like this just because we have you back." The Summers matron's tone brooked no argument from anyone. "You have done so much for all of us and not accepted any credit. I know you think that you do not contribute as much as anyone else, but you are dead wrong. Each of us here owes you our life, at least twice and maybe more times. So we are not going to backslide into the mentality that you're just the sidekick. You've been a hero from day one."

"I told you." Scott smirked to his 'brother'. "They'd have realized it sooner if you hadn't been hiding behind that mask."

"Actually, Scott, I believe Xander's mask as it were is of help in and of itself. He has kept us sane through his jokes and wit. Something he truly needs his mask to effectively pull off." Giles then bowed to Xander. "That, in my mind, makes him twice the hero."

"So, Xander is a Psi-Slayer and CyberKnight why does that sound like a combination of two badass things." Buffy asked carefully. She got the impression Xander was kick ass when she saw him handling the Mauler power armor. He moved as fast as Buffy did and seemed to flow in combat in almost a dance. "I mean it almost sound like Slayer trained as a Shaolin."

"Well, I am pretty bad ass Buffy. As a True Atlantean I am a little above peak human perfection. As a Psi-Slayer I am a hunter and predator of the most dangerous creatures in existence. I have powers of mind and boy that push the boundaries of reality. I could list my powers, but basically if you see a Jedi in Star Wars do it, I can and a little bit more. The energy swords you witnessed before are my Psi-Swords. They are a much a part of me as my hands. I can manifest them at will and they can cut through tank armor. Finally underneath the skin of my chest, arms, back and neck is a layer of bioplastic that can stop a 20mm shell in it's tracks." He said softly. "As for my training, I learned swordmanship under one the greatest CyberKnights who ever lived. I already was learning Karate and aikido and my master is a fan of jeet kune do so I became one. I know how to use most modern weaponry and most ancient weapons as well. I can now ride better than you could imagine and can drive anything with wheels or tracks. I can do the upkeep on my own arms and armor and I have extensive knowledge of Faerie, Demons, Dyvals, and Magics. Finally I was given six Atlantean tattoos. With these I can create physical sword that can harm virtually anything, I become immune to the powers of vampires, create an aura of protection that in this environment would be akin to being inside a battleship, create a magical construct of a unicorn, read and speak every languages, and finally increase my physical strength to truly supernatural levels."

"Whoa." Buffy's eye grew wide. "Did I just suddenly become the side kick?" Her voice was small and weak as she asked this. Despite her complaining she really did love being the Slayer. She loved being the Hero even if she was not really the leader.

"No, you're still my hero, Buffy. I became a CyberKnight, in part, to better help you." Xander grinned. "Before you ask, no I can't train you to be one. I mean I could, but you don't have the spark for it." He paused as he got directed a level two Buffy glare. Those were usually enough to set newbies aflame at fifty yards. "I'm sorry, but you're not knight material. You're too much a predator. Psi-Slayers can recognize each by feel. Even a latent one like yourself is screaming to my sense fellow Predator."

"WHAT?" It came from all around the room.

"She'slikeyou?ButshewasneverkidnappedbyaGeneSplicer!,,." Willow paused when her boyfriend Oz blew in her ear causing her to blush a deep red. "Sorry, I had too much caffeine."

"I missed that. Willow babble is just good for the soul." Xander sighed. "Actually, I was engineered as a Psi-Slayer. I think Buffy was born that way and only thing that stopped it from developing is her being Called. Of course if she wants that training, I will give it to her, I just fear for the demon population around here. For a CyberKnight it seems that Oz has the right feel to him, Cordellia has the right feel as well and I daresay when he was alive Angel could have been trained." That admission got him some definitely shocked looks. Giving Angel a compliment was just not normal Xander.

"Cool. I'm in." Oz replied. Somehow this decision just felt right.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to be able to defend my fellow man." Cordellia ceded and then flashed a megawatt smile as Xander gave her a grin. "Just don't think for a moment that I am calling you master, dweebo."

"Did we segue away from the main point again?" Amy finally speaks up. "If that wasn't Xander's spell, was it yours Scott?"

"Yep, I knew we needed someone to hold you back from attacking the Mauler, so a quick chant and voila." Scott smiled widely. "In case you are all wondering, the Atlantean Library was originally grown when they had a unique ally that trained the very best in Magi. This mastery of magic was forged by complete understanding of the practitioners Body, Mind, and Spirit." He explained. "Normally one could only be a Battle Magus, Lord Magus or High Magus. I was imprinted with all three forms of magic and training as well as the secrets of Technowizardry. I am a capable warrior a match for Xander when neither of us use our powers or magical gear. I know all 15 circles of Spell Magic, all Temporal Spells, as well as the legendary spells Servant Mob, Sanctum, and Cloud of Negation. I have impressive magic reserves, but I can see already Willow has more power if not skill. Amy and Giles have as much power as I do. If they would like to learn I will teach them. I would also like to teach Dawn and Joyce how to defend themselves as well as the use of some of my devices."

"Good Lord, Scott, are you certain you wish to be our tutors?" Giles was again wiping his glasses. "Most magi are not quite as willing to share knowledge."

"After all I've seen, Giles, I would rather have more Magi rather than less." Scott said softly. "And the training as a Magi will help Willow avoid the pitfalls of he tendency towards Dark magicks."

"What?" Willow squeaked. "You mean there's real danger to this? Why are you so worried about me and not Giles or Amy?"

"A person's tendency in Magick is dependant on their first big spell they cast. You cast a very powerful and very, very black curse. This would not be a problem if you were a mage on Giles , mine or Amy's level. Your power would build slowly and you'd learn to control those tendencies and even use them. Already you have a bit more raw power than I have and even I can tell you are one of Gaia's Avatars. You'll have more power before you are thirty than Merlin had at the height of his career. Only a few casters will match or supersede you in raw power, the Three Wizards, the Charmed Ones, the current Sorceror Supreme, the current Doctor Fate, and perhaps one or two members of the wizarding Community. So if you go Dark, the world is in for some real hurt." Scott paused as he let that sink in. "Don't get cocky though, Skill wise I will likely stay ahead. And someone like Xander can easily take you down a few dozen pegs."


	4. Chapter 4

Hellmouth: Rifted

Chapter 4: Rituals

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Palladium, Rifts, Wormwood, Phase World, or any TV Show. I am making no money off of this work.

Reviews: Yes please. No flames, but constructive criticism is a MUST. Also if you have some major or minor plot-bunny concerning our favorite goofball White Knight in Rifts Earth feel free to let me know.

The Story will progress upon Xander's return to Sunnydale with occasional flashbacks of both his adventures and the Scooby Gang's summer.

Angel's mansion Two months ago.

"Willow, if you would spread the salt around Acathla in a perfect circle, we can start the ritual." Giles nodded to the trainee mage before he started chanting in Demogorgan, the language of the Demons. While his words were in the hateful speech they spoke of redemption, acceptance and love.

Willow for her part was pouring out a thick line of kosher salt as she started reciting her chant in High Celestial. Her hands were steady and even as she poured which was the exact opposite of how she felt. Her mind was awash with grief and rage, which is why she was the perfect candidate for this portion of the ritual. Only a mage in such a state could say the hateful phrases in the tongue of Angels.

Amy stood directly opposite of Rupert Giles, muttering prayers in a mix of Ignan, Aquan, Terran, and Auron. In the elemental languages she was describing the unmaking of Acathla, how the elements would leave it very form to unmake it.

This was the Ritual of Opposition, the most powerful banishment spell in existence. It was so powerful because it took so long to perform and you needed three casters of some power. True the fabled Charmed ones could do this with ease, but not many casters were as powerful as they. For this ritual, Giles had to guide the raw potential of the two witches. They were the power, he was the skill.

As the chanting reached a crescendo, Giles channeled the powers of both Aimee and Willow. The raw magic the two witches possessed was far greater than even the demon Eyegon. As the elder mage shaped the spell, his arm burned in pain, the pure magicks erasing the mark that linked him to a dead demon. As the Watcher utter the last phrase Acathla started disintegrating. First the demons ears started to crumble, then the head, followed by the body collapsing into naught more than dust.

"For you, my son." Giles whispered as the demon vanished completely, not even leaving dust behind.

Angel's mansion: Today.

Angel was screaming in pain, his body wracked as if he's been lit on fire. The chains binding his wrists screeched as he pulled with clearly inhuman strength. His face morphed into the demonic visage of the undead as he screamed again. Nobody could argue that he was in unimaginable pain, then suddenly it stopped. Angel just fell back and moaned piteously.

"It's done brother." Scott said simply as he stood stood up from his lotus position. Gone was the dark armor he wore earlier. Instead he was wearing a black ceremonial robe with runic lettering. "The Mohra blood has turned him human, and the demon has been bonded under his control."

Xander nodded and moved forward to unlock the chains holding Angel. Even outside of his armor he was an intimidating sight. Gone was the baby fat most teenagers carry. Instead Xander was heavily defined, his athletic form showing his physical power. He wasn't muscled-bound, instead he looked like a swimmer.

"Okay, buddy, the worst is over. You can relax for a few minutes drink some blood, eat a sandwich. Then we get to tattooing." Xander said as he helped the former vampire to his feet.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be a vampire anymore." Cordellia finally spoke up. She had to literally bite her tongue during the ritual, for fear her beau would be destroyed. Now however he snarky tone came forward.

"He's no longer a demonic vampire, Cordelia. However for him to retain his physical abilities the demon is bound to him. It can never get free, but Liam here must drink blood as well as eat food to maintain his abilities." Scott explained as he reached into the cooler the group had brought and tossed angel a packet of blood and two subway foot-longs. "He'll need a pint of human blood a week, more if he needs to heal, and eat like Buffy does when nobody is looking. On the bright side sunlight, fire, crosses, and holy water will not hurt him. Though he'll need sunglasses to be comfortable in daylight, and crosses and holy items will still make him uncomfortable."

Angel greedily sucked down the blood, and began devouring his sandwich at a rate even Buffy was impressed with. Of course in his defense, this is the first time he'd been able to enjoy solid food in a long time. Unlike Spike, most vampires could not handle foodstuffs without gas.

"Oh god, this is amazing. Corned beef, I haven't had corned beef in over two centuries." The former vampire was actually moaning in enjoyment over his food, a sight the others found rather funny.

"Well, now you know the way to his heart, Cordy." Buffy chuckled as he reached in the cooler and got out her own meatball sub. Once upon a time she never would have eaten a whole footlong, but after being a slayer, she found she enjoyed that part of her calling.

"Oh, I think I know of another route and Victoria showed me the Secret." Cordy shot back with a wink and then a lecherous grin to Angel. The timing had been perfect, Willow, Buffy and Angel all almost choked on their respective sandwiches. Coughing hard they barely stayed conscious, the two champions turning a bit blue, but Willow was turning a bit purple thanks to her instant blush.

Xander and Scott of course were sniggering, just as much at the Cordy's comment as at the reaction of the other three. Giles was polishing his glasses meanwhile Joyce was sending a mild glare at the rich brunette. Thankfully Dawn had been listening to one earbud while Oz was listening to the other, the music drowning out the conversation.

"The red or the black one?" Amy asked after the trio finally managed to gasp enough air to be safe.

"Oh I think the white one." Cordellia added after a moment's thought. "The black one is for Christmas and the red for valentine's day."

"Good lord, that was entirely too much information, as you bloody teenagers say." Giles finally had about enough. He knew if he let it go, they would continue. Even with Xander back it seemed all the teens took delight in continuing his oft missed humor.

"I don't know Giles, I could stand to hear more, or even see a fashion show." Xander spoke up wagging his eyebrows. "That is if Cordy is in the mood."

"You wish dweeb!" Cordy smiled widely as he snarked back.

Scott just chuckled as he started readying his needle and inks. He was new to the group, but he remembered them through Xander's memories. He knew this was all in the spirit of having fun. Watching Angel start his second sandwich at a more sedate pace, Scott approached.

"We can start now, it won't be too painful at first." Scott explained carefully. "It will make a normal tattoo feel like pin prick, but not as bad as what you just went through."

Angel nodded as he stripped off his shirt and sat back in the recliner. He didn't like that the tattoo had to be placed on his chest, but he had little choice. Doing his best to keep still as he finished his sandwich he watched as Scott began to work.

Over the next hour Scott worked ceaselessly, wiping away blood and re-inking as needed. He hadn't lied about the pain, Angel was grinding his teeth almost hard enough to shatter them, and his knuckles were white from holding the arms of the chair. Several times he'd let out a whimper of pain, but nothing else. Everyone sat transfixed as Angel's chest was transformed into the canvas showing a glorious phoenix rising form the flames. As the last lines were drawn, Angel slumped back in his chair, obviously exhausted.

"Why did you make me get this? I recognize it is powerful and has a meaning." Angel asked carefully as he touched the image, noting he'd already healed, the tattoo looking a few months old already. "I doubt it is a gift."

"Oh, but Angel it is a gift, just not yours. It's for Giles." Xander said with a nearly predatory grin. "With that you're gonna bring back Janna Kalderash."

As predicted the Scoobies practically exploded with comments. Even Dawn and Oz had joined in. With everyone talking over each other, it was clearly unintelligible, but the common thread was disbelief.

Pineview Cemetery, Midnight.

Angel rubbed his still sore chest. It has been a few days and he now was covered with a plethora of Tattoos, each one powerful. Some of them made Angelus whimper in fear and pain, which was a good thing in his books. Still, that Xander entrusted him with these was nothing short of amazing.

"Why are you giving me all these Tattoos, Xander? I can feel my body changing, I'm becoming tougher, stronger, and full of energy." Angel had been suspicious. He could feel the power he'd been given and it was scary.

"Simple, Deadboy, you got the psychic sensitivity of a rock. Angelus has it, but Liam doesn't. I can't train you to be a CyberKnight is your completely non-psychic. If you were a Nega-psychic you'd be of more use. These Tattoos transform you into a supernatural warrior that Vampires will fear even more than the Slayer legend." Xander said with no small amount of conviction. "Plus when you raise Jenny, it will destroy any hold the demon could have on you. Especially since you could now do it alone."

Angel snapped out of his revery, when he heard the shovels hit the coffin. He'd volunteered to dig, but was told they wanted him fresh for this. The former Vampire watched and Xander, Scott, Oz and Giles started lifting the simple coffin form the grave. He winced as he saw the abundance of blessed crosses placed on the surface. Giles had taken no chances that some demonic grave robber would desecrate the body.

Sighing heavily Angel opened the casket, and gasped in just a bit of surprise as he saw Janna wrapped in obviously blessed and enspelled burial shroud. The Romani Teacher could have been mistaken for a preserved mummy.

"You, Broodboy, step on it we haven't got all night." Xander sent a friendly sounding taunt to the former Scourge of Europe.

Angel bit back his remark and focused on the task at hand. They'd picked midnight because Pineview was near the school. In fact a major Ley line ran right under the cemetery to converge at the Hellmouth nexus. Opening his newest sense Angel started drawing in the flow of life energy in the Ley Line, feeling the boost in power skyrocket as midnight tolled. Finally having enough energy, Angel placed a hand on the Pheonix tattoo and a hand of Janna forehead. With a supreme act of will he activate the Tattoo and forced life back into the deadbody.

The pain was horrific. He'd thought the ritual to bind the demon had been painful, but it paled to this. Angel could feel his physical body set ablaze, the demon inside him burned with holy fire, and just a small piece of his soul was devoured by the needs of the magic. Screaming in intense agony, but also in victory Angel sank to his knees.

Janna Kalderash took her first breath in many months. With rasping wheezing sound startled Giles, into dropping his shovel, Jenny started thrashing in her burial shroud, trying desperately to tear herself free. Her cries of frustration were wordless, but made their meaning known.

Having seen similar a few times, Scott moved, pulling forth a wicked silver knife. The blade sliced through the shroud with remarkable ease. Once there was a promise for freedom, jenny tore her way out the slit and took several long deep breaths as she looked around.

"Giles?" She cried out as she saw her long time boyfriend. Ripping the rest of the shroud free she made her way to the librarian's arms and kissed him soundly. "Oh God, Giles, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Nor I you, Janna." Giles responded, his voice thick with emotion as a tear streaked down his cheek.

Rupert Giles Residence.

"I was dead?" Jenny asks, her eyes wide and she almost drops her coffee. The Romany looks to her love with open mouth, her eyes asking questions.

"Y-yes, Angelus snapped your neck and placed you in my bed. That bastard demon set up my whole house like a romantic night." Giles decided not to tiptoe around things at the moment and just told it as it was. Of course there was still some anger in him. A fire to punish Angelus for this heinous crime. Of course when Scott had explained just how much pain the demon would be in while imprisoned in Angel, Ripper was quite satisfied. "That night, I assault Angel in his warehouse, using methods I am sure the old Xander would have approved of. I was bent of killing the demon even if I died, too. Buffy snapped me out of it, rescued me you could say."

"You tried to avenge me. Buffy didn't just stop you did she?" There was justifiably some anger in her voice.

"No, no, Buffy was quite willing to kill him for me, but to do so would have been my death as I was too close to the flames for her to kill him and save me." Giles sighed heavily. "She couldn't lose both of us. I believe that she has secretly punished herself everyday for your demise."

"Alright, she saved you then, why isn't Angelus dust in the wind?" Jenny was slow and deliberate in her questioning.

"Simple, Willow managed the Curse, but not before he'd activated Acathla. The only way to close the portal was his blood and a willing sacrifice." Giles explains simply. "Buffy was ready to send Angel, soul and all to hell, but Xander interfered. That remarkable boy threw himself on the bloody sword so that Buffy would not send her 'true love' to hell. Bloody teenager never realized his action showed Buffy which man truly loved her."

"Okay, I can get that. I wouldn't curse the Soul to hell even for killing me, maybe a nice pox." Jenny admitted before taking another sip. "But how is it I am back?"

"Xander didn't go to Hell. He claims the place he was sent was infinitely worse. From what he has described, accepting a few pockets of Light, he is quite right in his estimation." Giles started the tale of Xander Harris in that other world, revealing all he could remember. He even showed Jenny passages in the books Xander had brought back. "He came back as suddenly as he vanished, with a twin brother, no less. I feel like if I chronicle this, others will assume I am merely recording a soap opera to paper."

Jenny snorted in laughter, the new Rupert was an improvement. She was just sorry it took her death and Xander's disappearance o bring it she was puzzled about a lot. Ressurections were complicated rituals with the best of casters and the least amount of time the being was dead. She herself had been dead months. She should still be dead.

"Angel has been returned to the land of the living by Mohra blood. Angelus is currently imprisoned in a healthy living human, bound to do the soul's bidding until Angel dies. A fitting punishment for a Blood Demon, decades of intense pain as Angel lives, loves, and fights evil." Giles grinned in a smile that just made Jenny shiver in both fear and desire. "in fact Angelus' first torment was being used as the main power source in your Resurrection. Angel has been inscribed with a series of Atlantean Tattoos, giving him great power and tormenting Angelus as they are very nearly holy. Xander decided the being that killed you should be the key to your rebirth."

"My god…that is a very Romani sentiment." Jenny finally gathered herself enough to say. He face scrunched up a bit as she thought of the whole implication of what was done. "A little too Romani, he set it up that I would be inclined to forgive Angel much quicker than I normally would have. Sneaky bugger!"

For the first time in a long time, Rupert Giles actually laughed, long and hard as the love of his life started cursing out the man who engineered her return to the living. He had to admit, she was very creative with her obscenities.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellmouth: Rifted

Chapter5: Training and School

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Palladium, Rifts, Wormwood, Phase World, or any TV Show. I am making no money off of this work.

Reviews: Yes please. No flames, but constructive criticism is a MUST. Also if you have some major or minor plot-bunny concerning our favorite goofball White Knight in Rifts Earth feel free to let me know.

The Story will progress upon Xander's return to Sunnydale with occasional flashbacks of both his adventures and the Scooby Gang's summer.

Pairings: Giles/Jenny, Angel/Cordellia, Oz/Willow

Lazlo.

"How is young Alexander progressing?" Nobody was fooled by the speaker's rather mundane appearance. Despite his completely average appearance he exuded power. His friends knew him as Murray, but his true name was over eighty syllables long and only pronounceable by native speakers of Dragonese. "When last I spoke with him he had not yet mastered the psychic blade that your knights are known for."

"Much has changed Murray, Alexander has proven to be an exceptional student. He has successfully tamed his instincts and uses them to focus on our ideals. As for the swords, watch, I was rather impressed." Lord Coake smiled to his companion as he gestured to the sparring arena. "Sir Thorpe claims he is ready for Knighthood, and I have to say I agree."

The pair watched as Xander, dressed in naught but his gi and sandals, manifested a pair of blue energy blades. Unlike many knights his blades did not appear as swords made for energy, but rather beams of hard light. One could only compare them to the old Pre-Cataclysm movie Star Wars. As soon as the blades formed the arena was filled with sparring drones. The Order had built special robots they used to train Apprentices, armed with neural maces and tasers they were effective training tools.

"Eight drones, you yourself only fight ten at a time. Isn't this a bit much, my friend?" Murray was a bit concerned. Alexander was a new friend, a true White knight, something all too rare in this world. He only knew of a handful and each was precious.

"I'd send ten, but all we have available is eight." Lord Coake responded, smirking a bit as Murray gave him a dumbfounded look. "I'm a superior duelist, but Xander has tricks I cannot even duplicate."

The pair watched as Xander deflected a taser blast with a Psi Sword. Without pause he made a pushing motion and with a touch of telekinesis he knocked the offending drone down. Another drone made an attempted to brain the young knight with it's mace only to find it's legs knocked from under it as Xander performed a flawless sweep kick. Following up, he delivered a single downward thrust, the Psi-Sword piercing the robots main power conduits. Another drone attempted to stun him with a taser blast only to find Xander was not standing where he had been a moment ago. The drone went down as the Knight used his swords in a scissor motion to behead the machine. The move cost him however as another drone managed to connect with it's mace, the blow spinning Xander as the neural disrupter field did it's job. Dizzy from the blow, and slowed a bit from resisting the affects of the technological weapon Xander retreated as he concentrated for a moment. Before the next blow could rain down upon him, his form blurred for a moment, the results of erecting a body hugging telekinetic shield. As the mace bounced off the field Xander moved, leaping the length of the arena coming down to dispatch the drone he had knocked down telekinetically. With the odds down to five on one, Xander smiled. Moving as in a dance of two blades the young man sliced two drones in half and rendered each taser inoperable.

"I see what you mean. You rely on skill and cunning. He has that plus his other psionic powers." Murray commented. "Do you think he could best you?"

"If I was a threat to his friends or family, I would not survive the fight. Otherwise I would handedly beat him. Against an ally he lacks the killer instinct. He'll destroy an enemy, but he'll never be able to fight as effectively in a true spar." Lord Cake admitted.

Seeing the odds were down to three on one Xander appraised his options. He could take the drones, but he was getting tired. The use of his abilities was draining. He had some energy left, but soon it would be down to skill, and he was not the best, in his opinion. That's when a strange thought came to him.

Reaching out with his mind, Xander seized control of the closest drone. Rewriting it's internal programming in a flash he turned it on the others. As Xander retreated back to his own mind he smiled as the drone grappled the two others and dragged them away before self destructing, the resulting blast severely depleted his shield, but in the end he stood victorious.

"Inventive." Murray chuckled softly at the finishing move.

"That's the first time he's done that in combat. I've seen him do it to put Hot peppers in some of the other apprentices' food. I had to excuse myself from dinner in order to laugh." Lord Coake grinned at the memory.

Snyder's Office

Sitting behind his desk with a smirk of satisfaction Principal Snyder shakes his head at Joyce, Angel, Scott and most of all Xander.

"Absolutely not! Under no circumstances." Snyder sneered. "I will not have Harris back in this School. The only reason I am not having him arrested for trespassing is that I wanted to tell him to his face."

"But you can't keep him out of school." Joyce had instantly gone to livid. The little troll in front of her was a sniveling coward from what she remembered of parent teacher night. "You don't have the right."

"I have not only the right, but also a nearly physical sensation of pleasure at the thought of keeping hum out of school." Snyder grinned wide obviously enjoying his moment of power. "I'd describe myself as tingly."

"Alexander was cleared of all those charges." Joyce countered. "They discovered the real culprit and apprehended them."

"Yes. And while he may live up to the not-a-murderer requirement for enrollment, he is a troublemaker, destructive to school, property, and the occasional student." Snyder replied easily. "And his grade point average is enough to . . ." his eyes glaze over for an instant. "I'm sorry. Another tingle moment."

"Interesting, I was unaware that a solid C average in the most advanced placement courses your school has was a terrible thing. " Angel cavalierly interjected. "And that included the one grade reduction that missing his finals imposed."

"What…how did you get ahold of our files? You're not his guardian." Snyder's eyes widened with the shock that the ace he had up his sleeve was gone. "Anthony and Jessica Harris declared their son dead anyways. I can keep him out as he is not legally alive."

"Anthony Harris has been indicted on Insurance Fraud. His wife is testifying against him for immunity." Joyce smirked. "It seems Alexander and Scott were adopted, we are currently tracking their birth parents, but until then the State of California has awarded guardianship to myself, Dr. Giles, and Angel."

"It makes no difference I have the right to expel any student who misses two weeks of classes without an excuse." Snyder countered.

"Well then, here is the medical bill from Sunnydale Memorial Hospital detailing Xander's three month stay as John Doe." Angel smiled as he handed over the copies of the papers. "From injuries he received on school campus. I was willing to absorb the cost, but if you are going to block his return…"

"Oh god!"Snyder's eyes widened comically as he stared at the final line of the bill. This would take up the entire slush fund he had squirreled away. "Uhm…he can start class on Monday. And Mr. Anderson is welcome as well."

"Good, I am glad we could come to an arrangement, Mr Snyder." Angel replied as if butter would not melt in his mouth. "After all we already had the School Boards approval. This meeting was really just a formality."

"Hmm, that has to hurt. The School Board basically telling you that your opinion doesn't matter." Xander grinned as he thought back on the meeting. "It kinda calls into question your ability to even do this job. That has to hurt on some level."

"True. You would think they would have told him that to his face, rather than let us do it." Scott added. "It's like they do not like you."

"I think what my boys are trying say is…" Joyce started and then sing-songed the rest. "Nyah-Nyah-Nyah-Nyah."

It was all Angel could do not to laugh as the group left.

The Espresso pump

"I don't get why you want to go back to school anyway. You're what, thirty two?" Amy asked as she was adding chocolate syrup to her coffee.

"Yeah? But do I look it?" Xander said with a shrug. "Be honest I look maybe eighteen and I will for the next century."

"Oh that is going to suck, being carded for a century." Scott shuddered. "I miss beer already."

"Me too." Xander sighed before taking a sip of his beer.

"Alexander LaVelle Harris, you pinkie swore that you were never going to be an alcoholic like that piece of scum that pretended to be your father." Willow said with more and a bit of anger. True they had been eight at the time of the oath, but Willow took it seriously.

"Relax Wills, I don't drink like he does." Xander tried to placate her but when he got a glare from his sister in all but blood. "Ask Scott how much I would drink."

"Most times, three beers a night." Scott supplied taking a long drink of his mocha. "Oh that is good, I missed coffee. Well when we weren't in South America. Only one time did he ever get drunk, but that was in the name of peace."

"Why would getting drunk be in the name of peace?" Amy asked even as Willow's glare deepened.

"Well, we were going through Faerie country and well some of the Faeries gave us Faerie Food; Mussles, Tomatoes, Shortbread…Stuff that transforms you." Xander explained. "Well the Faeries were very upset that they could not prank us. They started leading us towards several different monsters. I was there to clear out the forest, so I asked for Bubbly Wine. There was no way I was gonna ask for Tarts, Beefcake, or Peanuts. The Faeries enjoyed watching us getting blitzed and burping up bubbles for a few hours."

"Why would the other food not work?" Willow asked as she start to smile. The thought of Xander burping up bubbles was terribly juvenile but funny.

"True Atlanteans cannot be transformed by any means." Scott explained. "Which sucks as many great spells transform the caster. We cannot transform to mist. We cannot shape change. We cannot assume the form of any animal."

"You just are upset because that one faerie said if you could be six inches tall she would follow you anywhere." Xander pointed out. "What was her name again? Meggan?"

"M'Gan and it broke her heart to know I could not achieve her size." Scott sighed softly. "And you thought it sucked too when the Three Sisters were after you."

"Of course I did, three demigods with the uncontrollable power to turn people to stone by kissing them. Only reason they were not chasing you was because of Bethany." Xander shot back with a slight smile.

"Well, even the Three Sisters did not want to tick off Bethany or her mother." Scott shrugged taking a bit of his cookie. "Dragons are incredibly territorial."

Amy and Willow had been sniggering about the back and forth of the twins. They were acting just like any other set of twin brothers. However when Scott revealed that one of his paramours had been a dragon both Amy and Willow did a spit take spraying a passing waitress with coffee thankfully on just her uniform.

"You dated a Dragon?" both girls sputtered at once.

"Well, she assumed human form all the time, as did her mother, but yeah." Scott shrugged. Taking another drink of his mocha he watched the faces of the two witches. "Beth's mother was teaching me a rare set of spells and Beth became enamored with me for a few months. She eventually found another of her species and they told their first clutch of eggs all about of us. Something I think she regretted later when little Buffy would follow us everywhere."

"What's this about me following you everywhere?" Buffy had come up right behind Scott as he was telling the story.

"Not you, one of you name sakes. A Great Horned Dragon Hatchling." Xander explained before he looked up and almost swallowed his tongue.

"Why would a Dragon name a Hatchling after me?" Buffy asked as she took a seat. Just like every day since Xander had returned she had been dressing in order to snare him. Today it is was a leather mini skirt, and almost two tight t-shirt and leather jacket. Of course she augmented this with heels and stockings after getting a few tips from Scott on what his brother liked.

"Dragons name themselves upon hatching. Bethany, told all her eggs the stories that we told her." Scott explained as watched Xander try to maintain his cool. ~Even after fifteen years you still think she is the hottest thing on the planet.~ He sent to his brother. "Dragons incubate their eggs for six years and teach them the basics telepathically. Normally a dragon might have one or two children, Bethany had a dozen. First one to hatch called herself Buffy and wanted to be you, a hero."

"Awwww." Buffy, Amy and Willow are cooed at the sweet thought.

Elsewhen

"The Unfated is unweaving all our plans." Jasmine addressed the assemblage of beings watched the tapestry of their plans unravel. She was wearing the form that she planned to create with her scheme. "He threatens the Balance."

"Everything threatens the Balance, Jasmine. We must simply work to modify our plans." Elder Zola sighed heavily. "The loss of Janna Kalderash as a Whitelighter was regrettable, but we will make do."

"You Elders are always so wishy-washy. You engineered her death just so you could get your hands on her, but when the Unfated tears her from your grasp you just say: oh well? No wonder you lose so many Wtiches." The Source shook his head in amazement at his counterpart's nonchalance. "If he threatens our plans I say eliminate him, or send him back where he came from."

"Too much has already been changed. The Champion is no longer easily controlled." Oma Desala said after the rest of the group paused in thought as they contemplated their own ideas on that. "Killing him still leaves Liam as far more powerful that the Beast, Jasmine's plan will never work."

"It is true. If I sent the Beast to blot out the sun, the tattoo magic makes the Grandfather capable of killing him." Jasmine sighed. "Not to mention capable of continually healing the Mother. It was the reason we destroyed the Atlantean civilization in the universe."

"That and it made it easier for my people to pose as them." Oma Desala merely shrugged, a strange sight on a squid.

"This changes nothing of my plans." The First said with a wicked grin as it took Buffy's shape. "Just accelerates them."

"Well, bully for you. The rest of us are not getting off as easily." The Entity known as Twilight sulked. "The Mother will never mate with the Father now."

"Well, we could use this to our advantage." Azazel smiled, no matter what mortal he possessed he always came off like a used car salesman. "The Others would tell us our plans only succeeded as long as they did because we limited the Players. Even if we kept it this way for another eon they would claim we were cheating."

"True, true." Gabriel said nodding his head. The Archangel despised the demon, but he had to agree with him. "The fact that our plans call for inferior copies of the Brothers has caused them to snicker at us."

"What is your idea, Azazel?" Jasmine asked. She saw her part of the plan as necessary, all parts of it. Mankind needed a glimpse of utopia and to realize the price was terrible.

"Oh, it is simple. The Unfated is changing the rules, so shall we." Azazel grinned widely. "Let's bring the real Dracula to the game for starters."

"Can we trust it to not do what it's cousins are doing in other dimensions?" Elder Zola face showed his trepidation. They had made the vampires of this world different for a reason. "Vampire Kingdoms are nearly impossible to exterminate."

"And so is the Unfated and his Brother." The First grinned evilly. "It will tip things towards Balance without involving anything like the Host or Mechanoids."

"All in favor?" Oma Desala asked and watched as only the Head Elder did not raise his hand. "Against?" There was not a word as Zola did not raise his hand, he had abstained. "Motion passes. We will bring Dracula to our experiment."


End file.
